Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an activation control method and an activation control program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of switching an operation mode to a power saving mode in which power consumption is low, an activation control method for the image forming apparatus and an activation control program that allows a computer controlling the image forming apparatus to perform the activation control method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for reducing power consumption of image forming apparatuses typified by MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) in a standby state where the image forming apparatuses are not driven. Thus, MFPs, which stop driving of CPUs (Central Processing Units) controlling the MFPs and RAMs (Random Access Memories) being used by the CPUs as work areas in the standby state, have been developed. Meanwhile, it is necessary to minimize the time required for bringing the MFP into a state where the MFP is recovered from the standby state and the CPU can execute a program.
As a technology for reducing the time required for bringing the MFP into a state where the CPU can execute a program, the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-123650 is known, for example. In Japanese Laid-Open No. 2015-123650, an image forming apparatus that makes transition to a first power state or a second power state where power consumption is lower than power consumption in the first power state, includes a printer means, a control means that controls a plurality of devices including the printer means, a power supply means that supplies power to the printing means and the control means, and a storage means that stores an activation method of the printer means for the case where the control means is activated at a high speed, wherein the control means, in the case where the image forming apparatus is recovered to attain the first power state after transition to the second power state, dynamically switches the activation methods such that the printer means is activated by the activation method of the printing means stored in the storage means and controls the printer means.
However, in the case where the power supply state of the plurality of devices is changed to a high-power supply state after being changed to a low-power supply state, sometimes not all of the plurality of devices have to be activated depending on the use of the image forming apparatus. In the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-123650, all of the plurality of devices are activated, so that there is a problem that a device that is not to be used is activated and power is consumed.